Ham Wuthering Heights
by isasimstories
Summary: The drama and love story of to hams that can't be togheter. Based on the story of Emily Brontë: "Wuthering Heights"


Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro nor Wuthering Heights.  
  
Hiya guys! Im Isa a.k.a. Isa Sims Stories! The reason of this fic, is because I love the  
"Wuthering Heights" story of Emily Brontë! And to make it interesting the ham hams are on it! This story has a buch of love drama and more! But why are you reading this? Start reading! ^_^  
...................................................................................................................................................  
  
Chapter One: Dexter visits Ham Wuthering Heights  
  
1801  
I have just returned from a visit to my landlord, Boss. I am delighted with the house I am   
renting from him. Ham Thrushcross Grange is miles away from any town or village. That suits me perfectly. And the scenery here in tokyo is so beautiful!  
Boss, in fact, is my only neighbour, and I think his character is similar to mine. He does not  
likes ham hams either.  
'My name is Dexter', I said when I met him at the gate to his house. 'I'm renting Ham  
Thrushcross Grange from you. I just wanted to come and introduce myself.'  
He sayed nothing, but frowned, and did not encourage me to enter. After a while, however, he decided to invite me in.  
'Elder Ham, take Dexter's horse!' he called. 'And bring up some wine from the cellar!' Elder Ham was a very old servant, with a sour expression on his face. He looked crossly up at me as he took my horse.  
'God help us! A visitor!' he muttered to himself. Perhaps there were no other servants, I   
thought. And it seemed that Boss hardly ever recieved guests.  
His house is called Ham Wuthering Heights. The name means ´a windswept ham house on a hill´, and it is a very good description. The trees around the house do not grow straight, but they are bent by the north wind, which blow on the moors every day of the year. Fortunately, the house is strongly built, and is not damaged even by the worst winter storms. The name ´Hamshaw´ is cut into a stone over the front door.  
Boss and I entered the huge main room. It could have been any Tokyo's farmhouse kitchen, exept that there was no sign of cooking, and no farmer sitting at the table. Boss certainly does not look like a farmer. His fur is brown and dark, like a gipsy's, but he has the manners of a gentleman. He could perhaps take more care with his appearance, but he is handsome. I think he is proud, and also unhappy.  
We sat down by the fire, in silence.  
'Elder Ham!' shouted Boss. No answer came from the cellar, so he dived down there, leaving me alone with several rather fierce-looking-dogs. Suddenly one of them jumped angrily up at me, and in the moment all the others were attacking me. From every shadowy corner in the great room appeared a growling animal, ready to kill me, it seemed.br  
'Help! Boss! Help!' I shouted , trying to keep the dogs back. My landlord and his servant   
were in no hurry to help, and could not have climbed the cellar steps more slowly, but   
luckily a woman, who I supposed was the housekeeper, rushed into the room to calm the dogs.  
'What the devil is the matter?' Boss asked me rudely, when he finally entered the room.  
'Your dogs, sir!' I replied. 'You shouln't leave a stranger with them. They're dangerous.'  
'Come, come, Dexter. Have some wine. We don't often have strangers here, and I'm afraid   
neither I or my dogs are used to recieving them,'  
I could not feel offended after this, and accepted the wine. We sat drinking and talking  
togheter for a while. I suggested visiting him tomorrow. He did not seem eager to see me   
again, but I shall go anyway. I am interested in him, even if he isn't interesed in me.  
  
Two days later...  
Yesterday afternoon was misty and bitterly cold, but I walked the four   
miles to Ham Wuthering Heights and arrived just as it was beggining to snow. I banged on the front door for ten minutes, getting colder and colder. Finally Elder Ham's head appeared at a window of one of the farm buildings.  
'What do you want?' he growled.  
'Could you let me in?' I asked desesperately.  
He shook his head. 'There's only Boss indoors, and he won't open the door to you'br  
Just then a young ham appeared and called me to follow him. We went through the back door and into the big room where I had been before. I was delighted to see a warm fire and a table full of food. And this time there was a young ham girl sitting by the fire. She must  
be the wife of Boss, I thought. I had not imagined my landlord was married. She looked at   
me coldly without saying anything.  
'Terrible weather!' I remarked. There was silence.  
'What a beautiful animal!' I tried again, pointing to one of the dogs that had attacked  
me. She still said nothing, but got up to make the tea. She was only about seventeen (In  
ham years), with the most beutifull little face I had ever seen. Her brown hair was shiny and her yellow dress was very cute.  
'Have you been invited to tea?' she asked me crossly.  
'No, but you are the proper person to invite me,' I smiled.  
For some reason this really annoyed her. She stopped making the tea, and threw herself   
angrily back in her chair. Meanwhile the young ham boy was staring aggressively at me. He looked like farm worker, but seemed to be part of the family. I did not feel at all   
comfortable. At last Boss came in.  
'Here I am, sir, as I promised!' I said cheerfully  
'You shouldn't have come,' He answered, shaking the snow off his fur. 'You'll never find   
your way back in the dark'.  
'Perhaps you could lend me a servant to guide me back to the Ham Thrushcross Grange?' I   
asked.  
'No, I couldn't. There aren't any servants here exept Elder Ham and the housekeeper. Get  
the tea ready, will you? he added fiercely to the young ham girl. I was shocked by his  
umpleasantness.  
We sat down to eat. I tryed to make the conversation with the three silent hams round the  
table.  
'How happy you must be, Boss,' I began, 'in this quiet place with your wife and -'  
'My wife! My wife's ghost, you mean?'  
I suddenly realized I had made a serious mistake. So his wife was dead! Of course he was too old to be married to that young ham. She must be married to the young ham next to me, who was drinking his tea out of a bowl and eating his bread with unwashed paws. Perhaps the poor girl had found no other one to marry in this unhabited area. I turned politely to the young man.  
'Ah, so you are this lady's husband!' This was worse than before. His face went red, and   
he seemed only just able to stop hitting me. He muttered something I could not hear.  
'Wrong again Dexter,' said Boss 'No, her husband, my son, is dead. This,' he added, looking  
scornfully at the young ham, 'is certainly not my son.'  
'My name is Cappy Hamshaw,' growled the young ham.  
We finished our meal in silence, and when I looked out the window, all I could see see was   
darkness and snow.  
'I don't think I can get home without a guide,' I said politely. No one answered me, I turned  
to the girl ham.   
'Dear lady,' I begged 'What can I do? Please help me!'  
'Take the road you came on,' she replied without interest, opening a book. 'That's the best  
advise I can give.'  
'Boss, I'll have to stay here for the night!' I told him.  
'I hope that will teach you not to walk over the moors in bad weather,' he answered. 'I don't  
keep guest bedrooms. You can share a bed with Cappy or the Elder Ham.'  
I was so angry with them all I could not stay there a moment longer, and rushed out into the  
darkness. I saw Elder Ham by the back door, caught hold of the lamp he was carrying, and  
ran with it into the gate. But the dogs chased after me and attacked me, and I was soon   
knocked to the ground. Boss and Cappy stood at the door, laughing, as I shouted at the dogs and tryied to get up. In the end I was again rescued by the housekeeper, Pepper, who ordered away the dogs and helped me to my feet.  
I was so bruised and exhausted I did not feel strong enough to walk home, and although I did not want to, I had to spend the night at Ham Wuthering Heights. Nobody wished me goodnight, as Pepper took me upstairs to find a bed for me ...  
  
To Be continued....  
...................................................................................................................................................  
  
Did you liked it? Hehehe! It may seem boring at the begining, but it gets really interesting  
later! Sooo... what will happen with Dexter at Ham Wuthering Heights? Who are cappy and the lady there? Why is Boss soo cold? Discover it at the next chapter "Bijou Hamshaw's bedroom" Rate, review and flame if you wish! ^_^  
Have a nice day!  
Isa 


End file.
